Call me master
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto gets kidnapped by orochimaru....oroxnaru pairing don't like yaoi dont read it!
1. the kidnapping

Hey i'm bak with a new story and its a one shot i hope

Pairings- OroxNaru

Scene- the episode where naruto is being held in the air by Orochimaru's tongue.

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto got it?

* * *

Sasuke and sakura watched in horror as the snake like being held their teammate with his long tongue. Orochimaru was about to place the seal on the boys' stomach when he got a great idea. He could just take the nine tailed fox with him and forget about the uchiha boy.

"It must have been a rough childhood for this boy, if thats the case none of you really need a boy with such great power" The snake like being let the boy down and knocked the boy out with a jutsu.

"Hey what did you do to naruto?" Sasuke was still standing there in shock.

"Nothing serious, i'm taking this little runt with me...he'll become my new body" Sakura didn't know what he meant but what ever he was talking about it meant taking her teammate with him and she didn't want that to happen.

"I won't let you" Sakura charged at the man at full speed but it wasn't enough. He had used a replacement jutsu and escaped with the boy hung over his shoulder.

"N-naruto...?" Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke was still in shock and now naruto was taken away by some snake like ninja.

Deep in the forest...

"hnnnn...huh?" Naruto had woken up from being the nine tailed fox and found himself over someones' shoulder.

"So, you're awake?"

"Ahhhh, what did you do to my friends?" Naruto kept squirming but it was no use the man had a firm grip and naruto some how knew he wasn't going to let go.

"I would keep my mouth shut if i were you" He said it so threatening like.

"Where are you taking me?" The man said nothing and continued running though the trees.

"We're almost to you're new home my little jinchuuriki" Naruto looked up and saw a large cave like thing that looked like it was grown from under the ground and made into stone.

They were greeted by a man with glasses on. Naruto knew the man and wondered what he was doing at a place like this. Orochimaru held onto the blonde with a strong grip and dragged him inside of the cave. Naruto looked around at the cave and saw a couple of candles still lit up. He saw a big large chair and a table with a couple of scrolls on it.

"What is this place?"

"It's your new home"

"Hehehe...thats funny cause i thought you said this was my new home"

"I did" Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the man with a blank stare.

"Well, sorry i can't stay longer i have to become hokage so i don't want to be wasting my time around here" Naruto got up and was about to walk outside until he felt something slimy grab his hand and pulled him back.

"Listen pal, you're starting to get on my last nerve so i suggest you let go before i rip your tongue out" Orochimaru laughed evilly and gave him an evil glare.

"You wouldn't do that to your master now would you?"

"M-master, you?"

"You're kidding right?" The snake man pulled the boy closer and closer until he was face to face with the man.

"I don't kid, kid" Naruto felt like punching him in the face but felt something else he wasn't so sure about.

"Very funny now if you don't mind i would like to go to my real home"

"What home...it seems your so called friends didn't help you at all" Naruto knew he must have been talking about sasuke since the boy was just staring into space not doing a thing to help.

"Those two aren't my only friends"

"Then what about those cruel villagers that hate you and would throw stuff at you?" Naruto looked away.

"You're here to satisfy me and satisfy me you shall for you are mine and no one Else's" Orochimaru slowly unzipped the boys' jacket and lifted his shirt with his tongue. Naruto didn't know what this weird feeling was. He felt dizzy and felt like he would pass out any time soon.

Naruto felt the mans' hands sliding down his pants. Narutos' heart was starting to beat a bit faster. He felt the mans' hands going up and down something that seemed to be attached to him and for some reason it felt good.(a/n: hes' 12 ppl!)

"I forgot to introduce myself but since you're my slave you should only have to call me _master_" He said the last word seductively and continued rubbing up and down.

Naruto felt like he was in his own little world and felt safe from the villagers. But some where in the forest there were two people that were looking all over for him and that man that they had seen.

"I told you before sasuke...naruto's not coming back, we should report this the jounins might know what to do" Sakura never knew he could care for naruto more then she could. It broke her heart to see sasuke frantically searching for someone that was never gonna come back.

"NARUTOOOOO...i...love...you...sobs" Sakura never even knew that she fainted when she heard sasuke say that.

* * *

A/n: I know i know i suck at writing oro and naruto well anyways review and tell me if u like it or not and if u didn't too bad i don't care XD

There might be more chapters...


	2. waiting

Hey i'm bak with a new chapter of call me master...here it is!

Warning- possible torturing, boyxboy content leave if u dont like it!

Disclaimer- hinatachan does not own naruto

* * *

Sasuke and sakura had told the prospector, kakashi sensai and the third hokage about what had happened. Well mostly sakura told them since sasuke had a hard time saying narutos' name.

"How could this happen..."

"What do you want us to do lord hokage?" The third eyed the two genins and their teacher. He knew it would be at least an a-rank mission but he had no choice but to send kakashis' team.

"I'll send kakashis' team out to find any leads but..."

"But?"

"But you will take an extra genin with you...one with experience" They bowed their heads in respect and left the tower. They were given two days for rest and to find another team member.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why am i wearing this again?" Naruto was wearing a big white top that showed his chest. He wore short baggy pants that had a purple rope tied around his waist.

"It may be too big but i think it will do for now and you're wearing it because it looks cute on you" Naruto looked away blushing.

"When can i eat?"

"I told you not until you have satisfied me"

"What do you want, i'll give it to you anything to get my ramen..."Naruto whined out.

"Anything?" Orochimaru gave him an evil smirk.

"ummmm...yea well i'm going to train some more see ya" In a flash he ran outside and went to the training ground.

Orochimaru was starting to feel something inside. Was he getting sick or has oldness caught up to him? He couldn't explain it but this feeling he had it felt warm every time naruto was around him.

Naruto looked around the training ground and was surprised to hear nothing but silence. It was usually packed with alot of ninjas that looked to be around his age.

He wasn't planning to train today anyways. He just told him that so that he didn't have that feeling anymore. It felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. He was thinking alot about his friends back home and thought about the feeling he was having every time orochimaru was around him. He never felt like this with anyone else especially not with sakura. Naruto was starting to get more curious about why the snake man chose to take him instead of sasuke. Everyone wanted to know what his name was it was always sasuke, sasuke never naruto so why did he kidnap him if he was useless?

Naruto layed down and watched as the clouds moved slowly toward the sun. He had just closed his eyes when he sensed someone approaching. He was about to sit up when he felt something or someone pushing him back down.

"Your time is up my slave and it is now time for your...how to say it... act?" Orochimaru laughed evilly and got off from the boy.

"What act?" Orochimaru grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him inside.

He stopped when they were both inside a large room with just a bed and a table in it. Naruto looked around at the creepy room and got a shiver down his spine.

"What the heck is this place?"

"It will be our own little room, slave"

"Why do you keep calling me that, the name's Naruto uzumaki, believe it!"

"I believe you but i would rather call you slave instead" Orochimaru pushed the boy onto the bed.

"How is me being on the bed an act?" The snake grinned an evil smile and got on the bed next to him and slowly pulled his shirt down at the shoulders.(a/n:Its the same shirt sasuke would be wearing if he was with oro)

The snake kissed the blonde forcefully making naruto moan. Orochimaru untied the large rope, tossing it to the side of the room. Some of the prisoners that were there heard loud screaming coming from one of the rooms. They thought he was being tortured and killed but he wasn't.

Instead orochimaru was torturing him pleasurably...Naruto had never felt like this before. He felt like his heart would pump out of his chest. He felt like he was on fire that needed to be put out quickly. Nobody knew what was going inside and they never will cause orochimaru would kill anyone who found out.

"Tired already my slave?" He had tied the naked boy to the wall using his jutsu to hold him there. He had touched the boy here and there making him moan and groan. The snake was happy on the inside knowing that he would be the first to break the boy's virginity. But for now he wasn't ready yet and he would wait for as long as it took to bloom.

* * *

A/n:...yes yes i know it was short, but it was an ok chapter don't you think? well review and tell me who should be the other genin for squad seven ok? im out cya 


	3. pain equals love

Hey it's me again with a new chapter of-OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?oh hehehe forgot your reading and not watching...(runs away quickly)

Warning- swearing and more torturing...get out if u hate this pair!

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto

* * *

It had been two years since naruto went missing and sasuke was seriously going to kill someone if his little blonde didn't come back. They had found a new member for their team and had searched every where for clues on orochimarus' where abouts. After a couple of days kakashi had found a lead as to where the snake like person was holding naruto and god only knows what else was there.

What they don't know is that orochimaru has become attached to the blonde and same goes for naruto, he was getting attached to orochimaru. The team had set out to go to where they found the lead and to see if they could capture the snake.

"Sasuke, i know you want to find naruto but for the time being could you slow down a bit for your team mates?" Kakashi was right. Sasuke had been in a hurry all day and all night, kakashi was wondering if this is what happens when you fall in love with someone.

"I just want to find him and go back to the village" The team stopped running through the trees and saw a person with blonde hair sitting on a tree branch playing with a little leaf.

"N-naruto?" Kakashi looked up and saw naruto sitting there with a huge frown on his face.

The boy looked up and saw his two old team mates and another person that was from another team. He stood up, leaned on the tree and grinned an evil looking grin kind of like a fox. Sasuke saw all emotions that were in the boys' now dark blue eyes. It showed pain and sadness making sasuke regret looking into his eyes. All four of them looked at the marks that were on narutos' chest.

Orochimaru had sent the boy out for training to see how long he could last with out him around. Naruto had just started his training and now his team had come. What was he to do?

The snake had sensed the team approaching but didn't go out to naruto. He wanted to see what naruto would do, would he go with his team mates back to konoha or would he stay with him and accept his tortures?

"Naruto-kun, what happened to your chest?" Naruto smirked and pulled the shirt down from his shoulders showing several little marks that looked like they were biting marks.

Sasukes' eyes widened as he saw all the marks, he had counted at least more than fifty marks. Naruto pulled his shirt up again and sat back down. He looked mad.

"Naruto, did that snake do something to you?"

"Maybe" Narutos' voice sounded so grown up.

"Was it...painful?" Naruto thought back at what orochimaru had done to him in the past.

"Surprisingly it wasn't" Naruto looked down and his voice sounded soft.

"Y...you're kidding me, that has to have hurt you" Kakashi and sakura had decided not to say anymore and decided to see what would happen if it was just sasuke talking to him.

"It would hurt you but not me because...i..love..him" Sasuke could have sworn he was going deaf cause he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Love, since when does a weirdo like him know how to love someone?"

"At least he shows it"

"Naruto...if you want me to show you what love is i suggest you come back with me" Orochimaru transported to where they were and stood behind naruto.

"And i suggest you back off uchiha brat" Kakashi and sakura got ready just in case they would have to fight.

"Orochimaru...i thought you said i could do my training by myself with no help"

"You were supposed to but...these four are ruining our fun with each other, lets blow them away shall we?" Naruto nodded and sped off toward sasuke and sakura at high speed.

Kakashi dodged a couple of orochimarus' snakes and was now planning to blow them up with some tags but was caught off guard by the kyuubi naruto.

"Naruto, finish them off" Naruto nodded and headed straight for kakashi.

The fight was now over and the only ones who were injured were sakura and the new member of their team. Naruto couldn't tell if he was hurt or not cause of his marks. The marks didn't heal because orochimaru had put some kind of jutsu on the fox. So if he made any marks during sex or during his torturing, the fox wasn't allowed to heal any of them.

"Na...naruto, please come back with us..." Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I told you already...i-" Naruto was cut off when he felt the older mans' tongue licking his lip and slipping into his mouth.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Sasuke shouted and headed for the snake aiming for his head with a kunai knife but was hit by one of the large snakes.

"I only have a few words to say before i steal this boys' virginity...love equals pain is what you see on narutos' body"

"Give him back you freak of nature!" Orochimaru picked the boy up in his arms and laughed as he ran off into the distance.

"NOOOO...NOOO NARUTO..."Sasuke then collapsed to the ground while the snake carried the young boy off back to the cave.

Later at night...

"Come for me my slave...you know you want to" Orochimaru pushed in one more time and watched as white stuff spilled over the sheets.

"Oro...orochimaru...i...love you" Naruto huffed out.

"As do i my slave" Orochimaru kissed the boys' forehead and embraced him.

"Am i grown up now?"

"Yes naruto...believe it"

* * *

A/n: Throw the rocks im ready...it was so retarded...boring...not much cute moments...i fail at this pairing..T.T anyways review and tell me what you think! And...i might make a...kakashi and naruto one...maybe..im not too fond of it but its an okay couple... 


End file.
